


Return

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake, Titansinthewalls



Series: They are my mates [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Eren, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titansinthewalls/pseuds/Titansinthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren returns to levi after an incident that forces him to leave his alpha.</p><p>Please. no hate. Im sorry Im really bad with sum's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been several days since Alpha left and it was bothersome that he hadnt even contacted me...not once. I was starting to get worried that something had happened to him and the little brat.  
"Levi! are you ready?" I pulled the final strap tight and stepped out of my room and into the large courtyard that we used as a trining yard and a meeting place when Irvin speaks to the new recruits. My team was in the wide space talking and laughing as they caually sparred with eachother. I cleared my throat and the air grew deathly silent. I nodded and walked toword them. Hanji stood next to me, " You set for training?" She smiled and looked down at me. I nodded.  
"Alright listen here, You little shits," I said and crossed my arms, "We may be the kings survey corps, and our enemy may be giant ass fuckers. How ever, we may need to kick some ass hand to hand. So, thats why hanji's squad will be joining us."  
"Yes sr!" The nodded and saluted.  
"Alright, Pair up, and spar. You can only use your fists, Go," I said and turned full to Hanji, "Im worried about Irvin and Eren..." I said looking at her and taking my sparing stance.  
"Dont tell me I have to spar with you Levi," she said and grinned.  
"Shuddap Goggles and spar with me," I mumbled and rolled my eyes. She laughed and took her own stance and smiled.  
"I know your worried," she said and lunged at me. I grabbed her fist and threw her over my shoulders. She landed on her back with a soft grunt and laughed as she lunged at me agian nearly landing her fist against my jaw. I chuckled and ducked and swept my leg tripping her. She grunted and smiled that crazy smile she got when she was having real fun, like...studdying a titan fun. I grunted as she pulled me down by my ankel and dirtied my Crevat. I lifted an eyebrow and glared at her.  
"That was my last clean Crevat,' i scowled. She grinned.  
"So really fight me...Old man," She beamed and jumped to her feet. I smiled and shook my head.   
"The last time I really faught I nearly broke Mikes arm," I said and stood.

Several hour pased of training on and off with Hanji and other members of our scouts. As the sun started setting below the skyline I looked up at the tree's that covered the path to the capital. I softly smiled to my self hearing the soft breze and the temparary silence of my scouts as they took a group wide breath. I raised my left hand to signify silence as the breze picked up and brushed through my hair and carried the sound of birds chirping in the distance. this was one of the few days where Id like to just curl up in Alpha's arms and watch the sunset. Even if others saw and learned that I was mated, and happily mated too.   
'I love you too Levi,' His soft voice whispered in my brain.   
'I...Irvin...You werent supposed to hear that,' I blushed and bit my lower lip and looked down.  
'we can do it sometime, Just the two of us.' he laughed softly,  
'Its fine...really,' I smiled.  
'Irvin...Im lost. I dont know where I am...Levi...Please come help me...' a terrified eren whimpered.  
'where are you?'  
'the woods...' he whimpered. i could hear him holding back tears.  
'set off a flair honey,' Just as I said that a large cloud of red sky rocketed above the tree's  
'I see it baby. Im on my way.' I said and took off towords the woods.   
After about an hour of surching I finally found a patch of tree's that had blood red residue on the bark, "Eren. Im here. where are you?"  
"Heichu," He whimpered and looked down from the tree.  
"Eren, Im right here," I said seeing his brown mop and bright green eyes. The flesh around his eyes puffy and bright red from the tears.  
"Cmere baby," I said and put my arms out for him. He dropped from the tree and tackled me to the ground and hugged me breaking down in my arms sobing for what I could only assume was for atleast the second time that day.  
"I was so scared Levi...I was so scared. Alpha made me run..." He whimpered.  
"What happened honey?" I asked putting my hands in his hair thankfull that we were several miles from the path and no one would find us.   
"After we met with the councel we went to the inn and cuddled...talking and just relaxing. The next day we went to go see the wallist's to get permission to go and seal the wall...But I bumped into a royal guard..." He whimpered  
'Ive sent him home by 3d gear so i can talk to my family and get the permission...while I know that he's alright and safe,' Irvins soft voice whispered. I nodded and hugged the smaller man ontop of me.  
"Okay. Lets get back to the barracs and get you into bed," i said and helped him stand. He whipered and took my hand holding it to his chest. I smiled and lead him back to the path.   
"Im hungry Heichu," I looked up at the teen boy who was shaking. His clothes covered in dirt and treesap. I groaned softly innardly at the sight of him dirty and holding my clean coat to his dirty, sticky chest.   
"Ill get you home, and in a bath than Ill feed you," I said as we stepped on the path.  
'Levi...Please, be nice to him,' Irvin said softly.  
'Im gonna get him in the bath and than feed him,' I responded and lead the other man up the path.  
After a half hour of walking I lead the shaking teen into the court yard and into my private quarters. our footsteps ecoing in the empty hall's.  
"Levi...where is every one?"  
"Dinner," i said quickly and pulled my hand from his so I could fish out my rooom key. He looked down at me and kissed my cheek.  
"Dont touch me Brat. Fucking gross..." I growled and looked at him.  
he blushed and giggled, "Alpha said to be nice," He giggled.  
"Oh shoosh ya pain," I said shoving the heavy wooden door open, "Cmon. Get un dressed and get in the bath. Ill go get you some dinner. Please. if your done with your bath before Im back. Dont. Leave. My. Quarters," I said sternly.  
"Yes Heichu," he said and started pulling off hs belts.  
'Levi be nice,' Irvin said quickly. I laughed and kissed eren before leaving my roon and locking the oak door behind me.   
'I dont like leaving him alone Irvin,' I said as i pocketed the key and headed down the dim hallway.   
'I know sweetie...but it's okay.' he said. A soft sigh hidden in his words, 'dont worry baby. I should be home soon. A few days at the latest.'  
'Promise?' I asked walking into the dininghall, laughter and conversations falling silent as I open the doors.  
"Levi!"Hange yelled and jumped on me as I let the large door swing closed.  
"Goggles, get off of me," I rolled my eyes hating her making a scene.  
'Yes Levi. I promise,'  
"Levi. whats wrong? why did you just run away earlier?"  
"Hange...you know that thing with the commander?" I ask softly glad that she and Mik were the only other two people who knew about the three of us.  
"Yeah. Is everything okay?"  
"The brat's back. he's getting a bath in my quarters right now..." I whisper. her eyes widened.  
"Levi...what happened?"  
i pull away and snap into a salute,  
"As the acting commander, I request a moment alone with you," I said knowing in my heart that Irvin would be fine and was on his way home soon. She nodded and lead me from the room.  
"I swear if you call me that again, Im going to have to kill you, you know that in the incident that Irvin is no longer Commander, we take that title...together Levi."   
"The military police want Eren again," I said quickly once we were in the stables.  
"What?" She looked down at me.  
"Hange...something happened at the capital. Irvin sent him back here...now he's in my room taking a bath becase he's gross..." I said a little pannicked.  
"Look...If you need anyhelp let me know."  
"Bring him his dinner please...Im going to get him his pajamas, and clothes for tomorrow. I also have to get his gear cleaned up. it's gross too," I said looking down. She bursted into laughter.  
"Your mates are in danger and your worried about cleaning..." She laughed and doubled over.  
"Heichu! You have a mate?" A scout on potroll turned the corner and stood in shock.  
"No. I dont. It's a joke," I scowled up at hange.  
"Ill get it done in a little while," Hange said and walked away laughing.  
"Heichu, than why did she say your mates?"  
"It's because I dont have just one mate, I have two," I said and brushed past the alpha. He stared at me his pherimone's heavy around me, "Dont even try it," I growled and walked away patting the nose of my horse as I passed, "Yes I love you too. Ill come by in a little while with some after dinner snacks," I said as she nuzzled her head against my own. I smiled and kissed between her eyes and patted her head again.

'Levi...You just gave away that your mated...'   
'Irvin. dont fucking remind me,'  
'you didnt say who though heichu,' eren said softly. I laughed and shook my head.  
'I wont either.'  
'Levi. your awfly cocky about who your mated too even though you arent public with me,'  
'atleast I didnt think I could take on the governent becuase I was mated to the commander of the survey corps,' I retorted to the little boy in my bath.  
'Levi...Im scared.'  
'levi your not with him?' an angry voice boomed in my head.  
'No Irvin. Im not. I went to go get the little brat some dinner becuase he's been in that damn tree all fucking day.' I sassed back.  
'levi,your sass.' Irvin growled.  
'Irvin. I know what Im doing,'  
'clearly not. now you get your ass back to him,'  
'Im going to go get him his pajamas,' I snarled back.  
'Levi...please...I hear something outside...' Eren whimpered, 'in your room.'  
'Eren. that's Hange. she's going to check out your wounds, Ill be up in just a minute honey.'  
'Does hange know the situation?'  
'Yes alpha,' I said and clibed the steps into the barracs knocking on the door. Armin arlet answered and smiled.  
"Le-Captain, How can I help you?"  
"I need a pair of Eren's pajamas and uniform. The commander has instructed me to make preperations for him," I said partly lying to the teen knowing that If he knew Eren was here he'd want to see him.  
"Yeah...sure. But why doest the commander do it when he gets back?" The blonde teen asked leading me into the bland room. Two beds and Two desk's lined the walls, it was clear who lived on which side of the room. Eren's was messy but still organized it took all of my might not to clean it but i'd be damned if he wasnt going to clean it when Irvin got back.  
"I dont know. I dont question the commander. and you would be wise to do the same," i said quickly as I stood just inside the room.  
"Yes sir...sorry sir."  
"Hey Armin babu. I just got done wit-c...Captain...I didnt know you would be here..." Jean blsuhed as he walked directly into me. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head, "How is your hip sir?" I stare at the taller teen.  
"It's fine," I glower as Armin hands me a small pile of neatly folded clothing "thank you Armin. Ill see you at rolecall, and Jean. Im still rather hungry...Please have a tray sent to my room," I said and walked away with the clothes. I decended the stairs back and into the cort yard. The moon high and gorgeous in the sky. I sighed softly and held his clothes to my chest.  
'Irvin...Can I wear one of your shirts to bed?' eren asked softly.  
'Why dont you wear one of levis?'  
'I wore his all week...Please Irvin...Please,' he whined.  
'oah no. Ive got your clothes already,' I growl as Im pulled fromthe trance the moon had on me.  
'Yes Levi, I see the moon too, It's clowdy here in the capital though. But I can see it well enough,'  
'Irrrvvviiiinnn,' eren pouted  
'Yes honey. You can wear one of mine,' Irvin smiled and looked at him. I rolled my eyes at how spoiled Eren is, 'You too Levi,' i rolled my eyes.  
'thats fine. I have my own clothes that I can wear,' I said softly with a small mumble and pout in my voice.  
'Levi...' He chuckled.  
'Levi, please get me his green longsleve,'   
'Eren that one is big on me, it's going to be huge on you,' Irvin laughed and shook his head.  
'I know,' Eren said smugly, "heichu, where are your books?'  
'On the book shelf...behind my desk,'  
'there's nothing on them...Nothing in English atleast...'  
'dont you speak several languages eren?' Irvin asked softly  
'no...I dont,'  
'Cmon brat, I speak six...'   
'I speak five,' Irvin chirped in, 'okay boys. I love you both lots, but it's bed time for you both,'   
'Im thirty nine. You cant tell me to do shit,' I said and stepped into the small building that held my, Mikes, Hange and Irvins rooms. Also the few spare rooms in case we get visitors. The candles were lit llining the halls. I pass the office's and private rooms and into my own.  
'And im your alpha,' Irvin growled. I sighed and fished my key out of my pocket and opened the door. Eren had fallen asleep in one of the shirts that Irvin had hidden in my room for nights when I had to sleep alone. I shook my head and laughed softly.  
'He's asleep huh? Alright. I should be home in a few more days. I just have one more meeting than I can come home' He said softly. I could feel his arms hug me and kiss my forehead as I stripped and changed myslef slipping into erens shirt and crawling up next to the brown haired teen.


	2. Irwins return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irvin returns and things arent that great.

'Levi, I'll be home relitively soon. I'm in the last meeting with the king now,' I said as I stood, saluting the fat bastart we called our king. He sat at his large ornate desk in the centre of his large ornate, decorated room chowing down on a fat lambs leg, and many other dishes that could feed the three hungred men and women who give their lives for the man. I shuddered inwardly as I thought about my men who gave their lives so that his stomach wouldn't ever know the feeling of a cold meal or the demoralizing feeling of hunger.  
"Commander, I understand the titan shifter is now your mate, is that to my understanding?" I nodded.  
"Yes sir. I've fallen in love with the man, and we have mated," I said with as much respect as I could muster for the fat bastard.  
'Irvin, be nice, he is the king,' Levi scoulded.  
'How's Eren?' I asked as I stood stright and listened to the men in front of me talk amongst themsleves.   
'I'm good Irvin. I'm not permitted to leave his sight...But I thnk that's because he's my mate too more than you told him to,' Eren gigled.  
'Actually Eren, we havent had sex...were not really mated...only thorugh Irvin are we connected,' Levi said softly.   
"Commander! are you listening?' the man growled. I nodded.  
"Yes Sir, I understand, The titan shifter will be accompanied by myself and his captains,' I said.  
"We said nothing about your guard dog Irvin," The northern general growled. I had never worked with him, I didnt know his name, and I didnt apreciate him calling my mate a guard dog.   
I took a step foward "Honestly sr, all three of my captains are more than capeable of taking him down if neccessary. My king, you have intrusted me with the corps. Sir, please Trust my judgement," I pleaded taking another step foward. The man looked at me and stopped shoving the food into his face.  
"Pixis, what do you think?" He asked. after a moment the man slammed his hand on the desk, "Pixis! dont ignore me!" He raged.  
"Sir," He sighed softly and looked at me, "Commander you have an unusual amount of trust in your catains...I understand Hange and Mike as well...But levi...that child purplexes me..." he said and crossed his arms, "Tell me...why should we trust him?" He knew the answer, he just wanted to hear me say it. The other generals nodded and looked at each other. they knew too...we all knew why we sould put our lives in his hands.  
"With all respect, Levi is no child. He's the strongest man I've met, He's beyond dedicated and has the highest solo-kills in my squad. More so than myself. I trust his man with my life," I said staring into the other man's eyes.  
'He knows,' I panicked.  
"My king. I believe we can trust him," The man nodded and leaned back biting his lip and thinking.  
'Who knows Irvin?'  
'Pixis...'  
'Knows about what?' Levi asked slightly panicked.  
'You and me.'  
"You have our full support, commander," The king finally said after several moments of silence, "now leave me...everyone," he said and waved his hand. I got only a few meters before Pixis grabbed my shoulder.  
"Humanity's hope and strongest...You are one lucky man," he said.  
"I don't know what you mean, sir..." I blushed "Eren is my world, and I love him. I would never cheat on him," I added.  
"It's not cheating if he knows and is apart of the relationship, Smith."  
"Please, don't tell anyone. There's only a few people who know," I said looking down at the ground.  
"How long?"  
"Levi? Several years...not long after we met...Eren...We've been dating for a while...we just mated a few days ago..." I said softly, "It's a complicated story sir..."  
"I don't need to hear it, not right now at least."  
"Thank you, sir," I nodded, ignoring the noises the boy's were making in my head.  
'Boy's im with the general,' I snapped.  
"Alright commander, It was nice speaking. Next time you're in the capital...dont be a stranger, I'd love to do tea some time," he said and started the other way. I saluted and turned away myself. Loving the way the setting sun felt on my face as I walked down the open corridor of the kinds castle.  
"Commander Irvin!" I young unfamillier voice called. I turned and looked at the source a young boy aproached me, "Commander. My name is Darrius, My brother is one of your scouts," I smiled and kneeled so I was eye hight with the boy ignoring the mud that my left knee colided with.   
"whats his name son?" I smiled. His brown eyes and blonde hair not one that I normally see. "Are you sure he's not a guard?" I asked looking at the small child.  
"No sir. Hes not, My brothers strong and not afraid of anything,!" He said with such vigor.  
"Whats his name son?"  
"Ada Akcer, he's really tall with short brown hair and bright freen eyes, one's darker than the other," I knew exactly who this boy whas talking about. I sighed and nodded.  
"Your brother is a stong soldier and a very brave man. He took down a titan all by himself on the last expedition. He's apart of a very special part of the science devision," I smiled softly, "He works under Hange oe's command and he make's sure the scientist's are safe and can do their jobs..." I said and stood .  
"When I get old enough Im gonna join the survey corps and serve under captain Levi!" He beamed and formed a sloppy salute than ran off. I smiled and turned for the the inn that I was renting.  
'You are cleaning thoes when you get home,' Levi mumbled.  
'Im coming home boys,' I said and dopened the small building door.  
'YAY! Alpha's coming home!' Eren bamed with excitement,   
'eren, You can just call him Irvin,' Levi laughed, God I love his laugh. He groaned.  
'I can hear your thoughts Irvin," Levi scowled.  
'Im well aware,' I chuckled well amused.  
'Irvin, when you come home will you have paperwork to do?'  
'No baby, I wont have ay but the day after Levi Hange mike and I have to start planing for the next expedition. I said as I climbed the stairs to my room.  
I opened the bland door to my bland room and tugged my jacket off.  
"Thank you," i smiled and stripped of my belts and curled up in the temporary bed.   
'Im sleepy Irvin,' they whispered.  
'Get some sleep boys,' I whispered and cuddled into the bed.  
'But Im cold,'  
'Where's levi?'  
'Im dealing with something, Irvin,' I sighed.  
'Eren you can sleep in my room if youd like, Im leaving in a few hours,' I said softly.  
'Irvin, Im going to need you home sooner than tomorrow evening,'   
'whats wrong?'  
'there's a problem,' I sighed and put my gear back on.  
'Alright. Im leaving now,' I said and hurried down the stairs.   
"Hi. I need to leave early, please have my driver collect my things. they are put together on my bed. Please send them to my listed adress. I said and bowed. She nodded nad bowed back. I walked to the back of the inn to where my horses were kept. My horse lifted her gorgeous chestnut head and made a soft whinny noise. I made sure we had pleanty of carrots, apples and other treats for her as I saddled her up and lead her to the path before hurrying hime.

A few hours passed and I had only gotten half way home, the sun had just started to climb in the sky as I slowed my horse down and trotted up the the stables and swung off of the gorgeous horse.  
"Cmon gorgeous...were home. You did a good job. Get some sleep," I said dropping several carrots in her feeder and closing her stall and heading towordsnthe training yard and knto my office, hoping no one knew I was home. I was hoping id be able to sleep for a few hours.  
"Commander?" the door slammed open and Eren was stading in the doorway.  
"Eren, Baby," I smiled. he ran into my arms and smiled, "Hi honey. I missed you baby," I whispered and kissed the top of his head.  
"Heichu is in his room..." He whispered and hugged my waist.  
"Im sure he is," I chuckled and kissed him lovingly glad that I was back.  
"I missed you so much alpha..." He said nuzzling my chest. I laughed and put my hands on his lower waist scooping him up into my arms. He threw his arms around my neck and nuzzled into my cheek.  
'Your home?'  
'Yeah, Im home. I just got here,' I responded to a rather somber Levi.  
'Okay...Ill see you at training later,' I raised an eyebrow.  
"Is he okay eren?" He shook his head.  
"I dunno Alpha...He stopped sleeping with me a few nigths ago," He shrugged and kissed at my neck. I laughed and sat him on the desk.  
"Is that what you wanna do?" I smiled. He nodded and licked at my sack. I moaned and leaned down biting his own. Knowing where this was going very quickly.  
Levi's pov.  
I sat on my bed with my knees to my chest, the mental wall I put up around myself helping me not going and jumping his bones. I needed him. Bad. Every ounce of me wanting him to touch me...fuck me...quench the thirst I craved. It took ever ounce of strenth to keep my body locked up in my room. The door creaked open and I pushed back into the corner of the wall.  
"Levi...Its me Hange. I have your meds. You should have told me sooner," she said walking into my room, "DO NOT take these yet. You have to finish this cycle first."   
"NO! He cant find out..." I said and reached out for the meds.  
"Levi. You cant. If you do it'll destroy your hormones..." she said and pulled the meds away and pressed them against her chest.   
"But...I cant let Irvin find out." I said grasping for them.  
"Why not Levi?" She demanded staring at me.  
"He...He wants kids..." I blurted out and curled up on myself.  
"So?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"I couldnt raise kids in this environment...they'd be around titans their whole life...they would have the risk of loosing their father or mother, I cant do that..." I said and curled under the blanket whimpering.


	3. Im in heat,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irvin find's out why levi is so distant when he gets home and doesnt greet him but locks himself away.

I groan and sit up sighing softly. I had managed to avoid Irvin for two days. and it was killing me. I knew that he was planing the next expidition with hange and mike. I just keep ignoring the invites and not going. Staying curled up in my bed, eating only when Hange brings me dinner and breakfast, "I only have to keep this up for a few more days..." I sigh and stand, every muscle in my back and legs sore from denying myself my desperatly desired release. I change my boxers and pajama pants and sitting at my desk making sure I get all my paper work done hoping the small pile I have would last me till the end of my heat. As the day drew on I had gotten throuh most of the paperwork, and Irvin hadnt said anything to me.   
A soft knock on my door pulled me from my trance, "It's unlocked," I said and shoved back into into my papers.  
"Omega," a deep voice filled the room. My pants becoming tight rather quickly.  
"A...Alpha..." I responded, his scent filling the room and pouring over me.  
"Omega...Come here," he said, That force of command filling me with desire and desperation. I stood and blushed heavily crossing the room and staring at the floor.  
"Hi..." I blushed and looked at him. I stopped a few feet from him and laced my fingers together blushing heavily.  
"Come closer levi," I took a few steps closer and sighed heavily.  
"Yes commander?"  
"No...Not commander, Wat do you call me?"  
"Alpha," I moaned as he lifted my chin and looked at him, My pants tight and wett.  
"Youve been avoiding me," I looked down and sighed softly nodding.  
"Yes alpha..."  
"Thats a bad boy. why have you been aviding me?" He asked his lips right next to my ear. My legs fell weak and my ass dripped with my juices. he smiled and pulled me close by my waist.  
"I...Im in heat Alpha..." I whimpered and put my hands on his chest nuzzling the broad muscles that warmed my body to my very core. I wanted him so bad, "It hurts Alpha...Im so horny," I whimper and grab at his shirt. He smiled and scooped me into his arms and laid me on my bed. He leaned closer and kissed me deeply. I moaned and rolled my hips up against him moaning like the little bitch I was.  
"Ill punish you later," he moaned in my ear. I whined and ground my hips up against his.  
Several hours later.  
I groan and sit up feeling disctusting. all sticky and gross. I rub my sore back and shake my head, "I really need this to be over," I moaned and hung my head in defeat, "how could I even think about letting him touh me in my heat? im stonger than this..." I say and stand wobbily, "Cmon Levi, your stronger thant his, you can do this...Your humanity's strongest...you dont need an alpha," I grumbled spitting the last word.  
I let him touch me...I was so weak, "im not weak...Im not...Im strong. Im one of...no, I am the strongest soldier...and I let an Alpha take controll...I let an alpha...I cant believe I did that...It was just a dream Levi...you didnt actually let yourself be seen in such a situation. Even if it was...I wouldnt feel so gross...we would have used a condom...I could get pregnant...I cant let that happen...Id be even weaker..." I said pacing the room staring at the floor.  
"Well Either I should be glad that I took such good care of you that you think it's a dream, or I should be worried because I fucked you too well..." I froze. I hadnt been dreaming I looked at him in utter dissbelief.  
"Irvin...wheres the condom?"  
"I didnt use one Levi. I offered too and you told me to 'fucking fuck you,' I quote."  
"You didnt use a condom?" I pannicked. He looked up from my desk in nothing but his boxers his neck bit up and his chest covered in bites and scratches.  
"I never use one," I Looked at hi my eyes wide. I whipered and brought my knee's to my chest his cum dripping down my body slightly, "Cmere baby. we need to talk," I stood and nodded.  
"Yes sir?" I ask standing and striding over to him.  
"tell me Levi. Why didnt you tellme?" He raised his eyebrow and smiled at me.  
"I...Im scared..." I said whimpering softly.  
"of what?"  
"Im scared that Ill get pregnant..." I said and looked away from him.   
"dont be afraid to get pregnant...that's a beautiful thing Levi."   
"But...than they'll know that Im mated...and than they'll see me as being weak," I sniffled not wanting to be seen as weak again, "Ive worked so hard to be seen as Independent, and strong. I dont want to be seen as weak again...I dont want to be an oega anymore," I said and dropped to the floor again my knees to my chest.   
He came around the desk and sat infront of me, "you are not weak levi. you are so stong. Im so proud of you," I sniff and look at him, "I know you think that if people know were mated they'll see you as weak but you balk talk me so much levi. even though we are mated. even tohugh I am your alpha. You are the strongest man I have ever met. And I am so lucky that your my first omega...I love you so much," he said and kissed me deeply. I smiled at him.  
"Thank you..."


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Irvin fight, and Eren and Mike are in the middle of it.

I look down at the smaller man in my arms, “You...dont want a family with me becuase your afraid of people knowing that your my mate?” I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He nodded softly and shoved his face into my chest. I shook my head and pulled him away from me, “I have to go...I stayed too long yesterday,” I said and all but ran from the room.   
I hurried as fast as I could to my office without being bothered. I slammed the door shut and slid to the ground sitting against the door. Am I that bad of a mate? I questioned myself throwing my hands over my head. Tears scratching at the back of my eyes fighting for their chance in the world, ‘He doesn’t want people to know that your mated to him because your not good enough for him,’ I whimpered and flopped on my side.  
“Im no Alpha...I let my omega’s walk all over me...Im weak,” I whimpered to myself knowing that was an all time low for me, that this was not a normal thing, nor was it acceptable for the commander of the survey corps to be this involved in an omega who wont even give me a second glace half the time.  
of course your not good enough for him. Look at you, your a big ugly brute, he’s a perfect, delicate master of so many different forms of fighting, he even taught himself how to use 3dmg by himself...he’s better than you will ever be...He shouldnt have an alpha...he shouldnt need an alpha...he doesnt…  
I flopped on my side and curled up into a ball.  
“Irvin?” A soft voice questioned from the other side of the door.  
“Not now Eren...Im busy,” I said using my commander voice. I stood shakily, ‘Im the commander. I cant let them see me like this,’ I thought and walked over to my desk ignoring eren knocking again.  
“Commander...I really need to speak to you,” Another voice added. I shook my head.  
“Boys, Im busy what ever it is, Mike or Hange can take care of it,” I said and sat at the large oak desk that was cluttered with papers. I lit an almost dead candle and dived into the paperwork for the upcoming expedition. I had to secure the supplies from the capital and had to organize the men, get a new training schedule up and work with my captains. I shook my head as the thought of Levi popped in my head and tugged at my heart. I couldnt see him. I wouldnt...My emotional wall would crumble and collapse, and I couldnt do that to him. I just couldnt. Im the alpha. Im the strong one, Im supposed to be the strong one...Unemotional one…  
“Just because your an alpha doesnt mean you cant show your emotions,” Levi said and pushed the large window behind me open. I forgot he could scale walls…”Irvin, you are an alpha, your human. our instincts are to reproduce and have children. that is your instinct. and I know that you want kids. But I cant willingly bring a child into this world. A world where if your an omega your just a toy, used for sex.” he said and sat on the edge. I looked at him and than down at my hands.  
“Levi…” I said and than looked away back at my paperwork not wanting to talk about it.  
“I know you dont want to discuss this, but we have to. You cant keep this bottled in Irvin.”   
“I can, and I will,” I said and shook my head pulling a coppie of the paper I was filling out from the folder.  
“No Irvin. you cant, your men need you clear headed and focused on the mission, not on a stupid little spat with you mate,” He said. I froze and felt my blood boil.  
“Am I your mate? Am I really? Or am I just an emotional lay?” I spat and looked at him.  
“I give my life for you Irvin, you are not an emotional lay,” He said.  
“NO. your right. that’s being a soldier. Your SUPPOSED to give me your life, your a captain, Im a commander. Levi, being a mate is coming to me when your scared, when your in heat, when your bored. or when you just want to be with me. Being my mate is holding my hand in the halls, or making huge decisions with me, Levi, we have been together for ten years now, and the only time you have EVER shown affection in front of anyone else, is when we invited eren into our relationship, you wont let me mark you, bite you, you barely cuddle with me unless there’s something that you get out of it,” I growled and looked at him. He sat on the window sill in shock at my outburst.  
“I...Is that how you feel?”  
“Levi...You are the love of my life. I first met you and was in love, I saw a wanted poster of you, and I wanted you, I didnt care if you were Alpha, Beta, Omega, or whatever the hell you were. Levi...It hurts that you wont let me bite you...let me mark you...it tears my heart in two…”  
“but thats why you have eren…” He said and looked at me. I stood and growled throwing my hands into the air.  
“I give up. I really do. Levi, If you cant tell that I want YOU...I want all of you, Im happy with eren. Yes. But you are the one I have wanted for years. I have slept with you too many times to remember or count, and yet I remember the smell...I remember the heat, the way you fit into my arms each and every time. It’s not fair to me Levi. It’s not….” I said and looked away from the small man. He stepped towards me and put his hand directly in the center of my back.   
“Irvin. I love you, I do. you are my everything. I will follow every order you give me...even if it leads me to my death. But I am only seen a-”  
“Dont say it. Your so vain levi,” I turned and saw eren open the door.  
“Eren this isnt a con-”  
“He’s my mate...so yes, It is a conversation for him,” I said and looked at Levi, “hes your mate too, I know that you mated him a few night’s back,” I said and looked at the black haired man.  
“You know?”  
“Levi...you can cover a mate mark with as much makeup and white fabric as you want, but omega omega is rare...and your my mates...I know when someone else has touched you…” I said and pushed past eren leaving my office. I needed to get away from them, I needed to talk to someone else. someone who I hadnt bedded.

“Mike?” I knocked on his door and waited till he opened it. He looked down at me and instantly furrowed his brow.  
“Comm-”  
“Cut the formalities, I need to talk...are you free?” I asked knowing that Nanaba was out in the training yard with Hange. He nodded and stepped away from the door.  
“Yeah...come in,” He said and stepped back looking at me.  
“I just walked out on them…” I said as he closed the door. I stood in the middle of his room and looked at the floor.   
“What happened?” He looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder. I pushed into the other alpha...no my best friend and hugged him.  
“Hey, big guy, whats going on?” He accepted my body and hugged me back.  
“I yelled at him, I told him that I didnt feel like his mate and that I knew he and Eren mated...I dont know what to do...I just escaped certain death with Eren...and now i think Im breaking up with levi...I mean emotionally were mated...But physically...nope...he wont let me go anywhere near that gorgeous sack of his...But hell just erens bones and let him bit him till the god damn cows come home...But the second I want to claim him...all fucking hell breaks loose and Im the bad guy…” I said and started pacing back and forth in the man’s room. it was large but nothing like mine. I have the lavish room, and the ornate decor...He had a simple bed and dresser, desk and a firepit. His closet full of his woodworking and Nanaba’s knitting supplies. I Looked up at the man who was barely keeping his laughter in.  
“Permission to laugh commander?” He whimpered I looked at him and nodded, “Sir...your having your first fight,” He giggled and bursted into a fit of hysterics. I looked at him and scowled.  
“So what if were having our first fight?” I scowled and crossed my arms, looking at him.  
“Its just...Its kind of cute sir, You two have been all ‘Yes commander,’ and ‘what ever you say commander…’ oah this one is nana’s favorite, ‘you want me to go kill myself by attacking that huge pod of titans? Suuuure thing commander,’” He said and mocked levi. I looked at him irritably.  
“Mike,” I growl. He didnt listen he continued to strut around the room pretending to be levi, “Mike,” I said again, “CAPTAIN!” I yelled. He froze and looked at me.  
“Commander?” He squeaked.  
“I did not come here to hear you mock my mate. That is my mate you are mocking and you are on very thin ice right now.” I warned. He straightened and nodded saluting me in respect.

Back with shawty and the 15 year old drama queen  
Eren watched Irvin storm out of the room with wide eyes. That was the most intense argument between Levi and Irvin that he’s ever seen. “L...Levi...What just happened?”  
“He just had a little bitch moment,” The older man said and walked towards the large fireplace. Eren looked at the smaller man and blushed deeply.  
“You shouldn’t talk about alpha that way. He loves you and looks up to you.”  
“Well he sure has a way of showing it,” He rolled his eyes and sat on the plush red sofa.  
“Levi,” He whimpered and looked at him.  
“what Eren?” He growled.  
“He loves you,” He said softly.  
“Like I said, One hell of a way of showing it,” he said and picked up his book and attempted to ignore the taller teen.  
Eren watched Levi and hesitated, “Are you alright?” He asked stepping towards him. The fire dimming down meaning Irvin had kindled it a few hours prior.   
“Im fine Eren. Leave me to be,” He said and waved his hand in the air showing the smaller teen that he could leave his presence.  
“Heichu...I dont wanna leave you...Irvin doesnt like when Im not with either you or him,” He said and looked at the black haired man.  
“I dont care what he does and doesnt like,” he said and looked at the brunette.  
“Okay...Im gonna go practice outside with Mikasa,” He said and slunk from the comanders room and his mate’s presence.   
“Keep your link open,” Levi called and went back to his book.

 

Several days later.  
Erens POV  
Levi and Irvin havent spoken in several days and It was worrying. Id heard of mate’s splitting up...But never really seen it. It was really rare...and didnt happen. the link’s usually were broken by death...not by choice. It usually left the Omega or Beta an outcast and meant that the Omega or Beta wouldnt ever find another connection like the first one. What if that happened to Levi. He was strong enough that I dont think that he would care as much...or show it at least...But Alpha...He was so emotionally attached to levi and I...I dont think he could live without levi. I am his mate also...But I could tell that the older men had a much stronger link than that of me and Irvin.   
‘dont worry Eren...were not breaking up. we just need some space.’  
‘Space my ass,’ Levi spat. I gripped my head and curled up on my bed.  
‘Please...stop fighting. I cant stand this. we have a mission in three days, and you two are fighting. we might not come back from this...I might not survive this transformation. and you two are fighting about having kids!’ I shouted at them and curled up into a tight ball upset that I had finally let my own walls break and shatter and yell at the two older men.  
‘What do you mean might not make it back?’ Levi asked softly.  
‘Eren, your gonna survive this,’ Irvin said softly I could tell he was in his office, he hasnt come out in days...he just stays in there, the door locked. Im fairly certain I heard him drop the pen he had in his hands when I said what I had.  
‘Eren were not fighting anymore,’ Levi lied.  
‘Dont lie to him Levi. He know’s were fighting. Everyone knows that,’ our alpha growled. I groaned and blocked them out I didnt want to hear them anymore. I spend the morning and most of the afternoon just laying in bed relishing the day I had off. it would be my last in several months and I didnt want to spend it sulking in bed But my mate’s made it the only thing I could with this headache that had been forming for several days.   
“Eren...you in there?” A soft voice asked through the wood door.  
“No. I died, go away,” I responded, My voice raspy from the tears that I had choked on during the lunch hour that I had skipped.  
“Now that’s not true,” Another voice answered. I knew them all too well, they were using the, ‘were so sorry we fucked up voice,’ I had heard it once before.  
“Im dead. Im a ghost,” I said again pulling my blanket’s over my head. I heard the lock click and the door open. Irvin was the first to walk into the room. His large God-like shoulders taking up most of the door.  
“Well than you are one very plump and perfect ghost,” Levi rolled his eyes verbally as he closed the door behind him. I tightened the grip on the blanket that covered my head and blocked my mates from seeing me.  
“Eren...Please,” Irvin said. I heard his boots step next to my bed after only a few long strides, and then his knees hit the wooden floor, ‘Baby...Please, were not fighting….weve been talking it out, Im just stressed with the mission coming up,” He said. I peaked slightly from the blanket. my Bloodshot eyes and puffy cheeks gave away the past presence of tears.  
“Have you been crying?” He asked and put his hand on my brown mop. I whimpered and nodded slowly. He sighed and pulled me and the blanket into his arms. I was safe...I was in my alpha’s arms.


End file.
